Boucle temporelle
by clexaheda44
Summary: On se retrouve avec ce fameux épisode S03E07 qui a perturbé plus d'un fan du Clexa. Lexa se prend une balle perdue mais Clarke arrivera-t-elle à la sauver...?
1. Chapter 1

Boucle temporelle

 _Je vous propose ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je suis ouverte à toutes critiques._

 _Par contre comme tout le monde malheureusement rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la série. Seule cette histoire m'appartient ;)_

 _Désolée pour les fautes qui n'ont pas étaient corrigées._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

CHAPITRE 1

POV Clarke :

Je venais de passer la meilleure demi-heure de ma vie dans les bras de Lexa. En effet j'étais venue lui dire au revoir comme Octavia me l'avait conseillé avant de partir en direction du blocus que Lexa avait mis en place autour d'Arkadia. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça avec juste une poignée de main, alors je l'ai embrassée et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois et c'était magique.

Nous étions simplement en train de discuter de ses tatouages quand, après qu'elle n'ait pas voulu répondre à une de mes questions, nous avons décidé de refaire l'amour avant de se dire au revoir et que je parte pour une durée indéterminée…

Je venais de finir de me rhabiller sous le regard brulant de Lexa, et après un dernier baiser pendant qu'elle se levait pour elle aussi remettre ses vêtements, je décide de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Octavia.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir John Murphy totalement inconscient et attaché sur une chaise en face de moi. Mon premier réflexe est de me précipiter vers lui pour le libérer. Pendant que mon attention est portée sur Murphy je ne vois pas entrer Titus qui sort de l'ombre avec un pistolet Skaikru dans sa main gauche.

-Titus, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

-Je suis navré de devoir en arrivé là Clarke, vraiment… Me répond-t-il

-C'est bon je m'en vais, je pars maintenant avec Murphy et Octavia, dis-je les mains en l'air pour lui prouver ma bonne fois et que je ne compte pas riposter.

-Impossible, Lexa sera incapable d'exécuter son devoir tant que vous ne serez pas morte. Me dit-il toujours en pointant son arme sur moi.

-Titus, arrêtez pendant qu'il est encore temps, Lexa saurât que c'est vous qui avez tiré…

-Non, elle blâmera Murphy car c'est lui qui tiendra l'arme, elle sera peut-être même assez en colère pour déclencher la guerre contre Skaikru !

Titus commence à me tirer dessus, heureusement qu'il vise mal, pour le moment j'arrive à éviter les balles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tire une dernière balle au moment où Lexa sort de sa chambre après avoir été alertée par le bruit des coups de feu. Elle s'arrête net, me regarde puis regarde son ventre où nous pouvons distinguer une tache noire de sang qui se propage. Ses beaux yeux verts me fixent pleins d'interrogation avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à genou devant moi, j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase de ton son poids au sol. Titus la porte sur son lit avant que je lui colle une droite en plein dans la mâchoire en lui hurlant de dégager de la chambre. Il se recule et je demande à Murphy de m'aider pour la sauver, j'essaye de lui enlever la balle mais elle est enfoncée trop profondément pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je suis là, impuissante, incapable de sauver la femme de ma vie…

Lexa ancra ses beaux yeux humides dans les miens où l'océan avait déjà commencé à s'échouer sur mes joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon esprit vivra encore, un nouveau commandant sera bientôt là et il te protégera toi et ton peuple, murmura Lexa toujours en me regardant. Ses larmes commençaient à couler sur son magnifique visage.

-Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau commandant, c'est toi que je veux !

-Clarke, mon combat est terminé, tu avais raison, la vie ne se résume pas qu'à une simple question de survie. Dit-elle faiblement avec un léger sourire.

Et sur ses mots Lexa rend son dernier souffle et je l'embrasse une dernière fois en lui fermant les yeux avant de m'évanouir…

Je rouvre les yeux quelques instants plus tard et je me retrouve au même endroit qu'il y a quelques heures avec Lexa nue à mes côtés me regardant en souriant. PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! Je viens de la voir mourir sous mes yeux il y a peu et là elle me sourit !

Ok ! Tout va bien Lexa est en vie ! Je la prends dans mes bras et lui demande de me serrer le plus fort possible, c'est à ce moment-là que je fonds en larme.

-Que se passe-t-il Clarke ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Si c'est pour le Blocus, j'ai confiance en toi tu vas réussir à remettre ton peuple sur le droit chemin et nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Non Lex', ça n'a rien à voir… Je viens de te voir mourir dans mes bras ! Dis-je en pleurs.

-Clarke de quoi parles-tu ? Tu as dû t'assoupir 2 min de plaisir pas assez de temps pour faire ce genre de cauchemar ma belle ! Sourit-elle.

-Lexa je ne rigole pas ! J'allais te parler de ton tatouage, puis nous auront fini par refaire l'amour et je serais sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre Octavia pour Arkadia. Mais en sortant je vais trouver John Murphy, un des 100, assommé et attaché pas loin de la porte, Titus va arriver avec une arme Skaikru pour me tuer et accuser Murphy pour que tu déclares la guerre à mon peuple par vengeance ! En entendant les coups de feu tu sortiras de la chambre et tu te prendras une balle perdue avant de mourir dans mes bras… Pleurais-je dans ses bras.

-Clarke, tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve, Titus ne t'aime pas certes, parce qu'il pense que tu me détourne de mon devoir de Heda, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il se trompait ma belle, il ne te fera rien sous peine de me décevoir.

-Lexa, au final c'est pas moi qu'il va tuer mais toi ! Crois-moi je t'en supplie !

-Je vais te prouver que tu as tort, habilles-toi s'il te plait je vais t'accompagner moi-même jusqu'à Octavia.

Nous nous habillons ensemble, après un dernier baiser elle décide de sortir avant moi. Sauf que chose que je n'avais pensé que notre discussion avait duré plus de temps que prévu et que Titus a tiré dès l'ouverture de la porte sous la panique et que Lexa a reçue encore une fois une balle perdue en plein abdomen ! Si seulement j'étais sortie en première la balle m'aurait atteinte moi et la femme que j'aime ne serait pas en train de se vider de son sang encore une fois sur le sol !

Cette fois je ne perds pas une seconde et je demande à Titus de m'apporter des linges propres et de l'eau chaude car Murphy étant toujours attaché, même réveillé ne peut pas m'aider ! J'essaye comme je peux de retirer la balle mais Lexa se vide encore plus vite de son sang… Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

-Je suis désolée Clarke, j'aurais dû t'écouter ma belle excuse-moi… Je t'…

Lexa n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et j'ai encore moins le temps de lui répondre avant de la voir fermer les yeux et rendre son dernier soupir.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! M'écriais-je dans une tristesse intense et une colère noire !

Je fusille Titus des yeux, lui faisant comprendre que tout est de sa faute et je n'ai aucune pitié pour lui quand je vois des larmes déverser ses joues. Il avait tué encore une fois la femme de ma vie ! Je me rapproche du visage de Lexa, lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Suite à cela voilà que je sens l'évanouissement m'emporter à nouveau.

Je me réveille encore une fois nue au côté de Lexa. Ok je crois que je commence à comprendre, j'ai l'impression de revenir à chaque fois juste avant la mort de ma magnifique brune aux yeux verts. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Que faut-il que je fasse ? Vais-je réussir à la sauver ? Le puis-je vraiment ?

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, la suite est en cours d'écriture à bientôt._

 _Bisous._

 _clexaheda44_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, je vais commencer par vous remercier et répondre aux reviews_

 _ **Alex :**_ _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu attendais la suite, la voilà plus tôt que prévue car elle ne devait pas arrivée avant demain soir au mieux_ _Pour te répondre même si je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, je ne suis plus du 44 mais du 61. Mais je connais un peu Pornic c'est sympa. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _ **Clexakru4ever :**_ _Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fanfiction t'intéresse et que tu la trouve originale. Tu voulais la suite et bien n'attends plus_

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, même à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review_

 _Sans attendre, je vous livre la suite ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _P.S : Désolée si quelques fautes ont été oubliées._

CHAPITRE 2

Bon ok, on se calme, je refais comme la première fois et je câline le bras de Lexa en réfléchissant à la manière d'évincer Titus afin qu'il ne la tue pas. Oh mince, je crois que j'ai une idée mais il ne faut surtout pas que quiconque soit au courant… De toute façon, rien ne sert de prévenir Lexa elle ne me croira pas et elle va encore mourir sans que je puisse la sauver.

Je lui embrasse l'épaule avant de lui dire :

-Lexa, il faut que je me lève.

-Non, s'il te plait, il te reste encore un peu de temps avant d'être obligée de partir pour le blocus ou alors tu peux rester ici avec moi, je te protégerai.

-Lexa, tu sais que je dois partir pour essayer de raisonner mon peuple et qu'une paix durable soit possible… Cependant, je ne me lève pas pour partir mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre que j'aimerais te donner, je reviens tout de suite après je te le promets !

-Ok, mais fais vite, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi avant de devoir te quitter.

Sur ce, je l'embrasse sur ses lèvres délicates et fruitées et je me lève pour remettre mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de sa chambre. Je sors de sa chambre avec un sourire en coin et me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre, il ne manquerait plus que Titus débarque entre temps et je suis fichue dans tous les sens du terme et j'aimerais autant ne pas me faire tuer car je ne suis pas sûre de revenir, si dans cette histoire je suis celle qui meurt. Quoi que c'est peut-être pour ça que je reviens dans le temps ? Bon, Clarke, concentre-toi tu réfléchiras à tout ça quand Lexa sera saine et sauve !

Je rentre rapidement dans ma chambre et attrape des plantes que Lincoln m'avait indiqué comme ayant les mêmes effets qu'un somnifère ! Oui c'est un peu radical mais je ne vais pas le tuer non plus, je pense avoir déjà assez de sang sur les mains et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ma belle Lexa me le pardonnera. Bref, je fais ma mixture avec les plantes et de l'eau, heureusement pour moi cette petite « potion » est inodore et incolore. Je sors de la chambre et j'alpage un garde pour lui demander d'aller apporter ce verre à Titus et de l'obliger à le boire s'il le faut, ordre de Heda !

-Vous êtes sûre ? Me dit-il

\- Je suis WanHeda, remets-tu ma parole en doute ? Lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus autoritaire possible.

-Non WanHeda, excusez-moi, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il partit en courant après avoir baisser les yeux et s'être incliné légèrement devant moi. Ouf, je l'avais échappé belle, je déteste utiliser mon titre mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je commence à me diriger vers la chambre de Lexa quand… Merde son « cadeau », si je reviens les mains vides elle va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre le dessin que j'avais fait d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait sur son canapé, elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'adorait mais comme il n'était pas encore terminé à l'époque j'avais refusé. Au moins il me servira d'excuse. J'arrive enfin dans la chambre, Lexa s'était habillée mais était restée allongée sur le lit pour m'attendre.

-Coucou, excuse-moi, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop attendue ?

-Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Malheureusement je vais devoir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps la fin du blocus pour pouvoir te revoir, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement mon peuple me trouve déjà bien indulgente.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris que tu as fait ton maximum pour me permettre de sauver mon peuple je ne t'en veux pas. Mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un cli d'œil pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose pour moi ? Murmura-t-elle espiègle en se rapprochant de moi avant de m'embrasser.

-Si, tiens, c'est pour toi, je sais qu'il t'avait plu et comme il est fini je me suis dit que ça te ferait un souvenir de moi en attendant qu'on puisse se revoir, lui expliquais-je en lui donnant le dessin d'elle assoupie.

-Merci Clarke, ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment ! Elle m'enlaça fortement.

-Lexa il faut que j'y aille sinon Octavia va finir par partir sans moi et là il sera impossible pour moi de raisonner mon peuple et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Octavia, elle ne pourra pas rallier tous les 100 à sa cause, dis-je en m'éloignant lentement d'elle.

-Je sais. A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai pris une décision : je t'accompagne jusqu'au blocus.

Quoi ?! Hein ?! C'est nouveau ça, la première fois, elle m'a laissée sortir seule de sa chambre, et la deuxième elle a voulu sortir la première pour me prouver que j'avais tort ! Serait-il possible que mes actes envers Titus aient changé un paramètre qui ait fait que Lexa change d'avis ?

-Tu es sûre que tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Oui, dans tous les cas je dois être sur le blocus, au plus tard demain vers midi, autant y aller ensemble au moins je suis sûre que vous passiez le blocus sans encombre pour aller jusqu'à Arkadia.

-Ok, cool. (Au moins je suis sûre qu'elle ne risquera plus rien si elle est près de moi, enfin façon de parler, malheureusement j'ai pas vraiment la forme physique pour me battre comme elle. Mais bon je le fais un peu à ma manière en remontant le temps par je ne sais qu'elle moyen).

Je passe doucement la tête par la porte et ne remarque, ni Murphy, ni Titus, j'ai l'impression que mon plan a marché même si je ne suis pas si fière de moi que ça, endormir quelqu'un avec un somnifère c'et limite mais au moins ce ne sera pas définitif comme la mort qui attendait Lexa.

-Allons-y, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Octavia, me dit Lexa, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin qui lui donne un charme fou.

-Je te suis, plus vite nous serons au blocus, plus vite je pourrai botter les fesses aux Skaikru qui ont osé voter pour ce fou de Pike !

Nous sortons de la tour et Lexa décide de prendre par les petites ruelles pour être sûre d'aller plus vite et de ne pas se faire alpaguer par des habitants de Polis qui voudraient lui soumettre leurs problèmes ou l'attaquer sur sa décision.

Nous avançons tranquillement dans les ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de rebelles du régime de Lexa nous bloque le passage. Lexa décide de rebrousser chemin pour éviter tout conflit mais une autre partie du groupe nous avait déjà pris à revers.

Ils commencent à venir vers nous et Lexa se place devant moi pour me protéger. Une bagarre éclate, Lexa se bat contre 6 assaillants. Pour le moment, elle se débrouille comme la grande Heda qu'elle est ! Mais là, je vois une silhouette se diriger droit vers Lexa, elle ne l'a pas vu, et je n'ai pas le temps de la prévenir que la silhouette qui n'est autre que Echo poignarde Lexa par derrière en plein cœur !

-Pour notre Reine légitime ! Cria Echo avant de me jeter un regard rempli de dédain et de s'enfuir avec sa bande.

Je me retrouve là en pleurs, au milieu d'une pauvre ruelle sombre en train de pleurer encore une fois l'amour de ma vie. Cette fois je n'ai même pas eu la chance d'essayer de la sauver, Echo avait tourné la lame dans le cœur de Lexa la tuant presque instantanément ! Je m'approche de son corps et la prends dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée mon amour, je pensais t'avoir sauvée en évinçant Titus, mais il semblerait que cela n'ait pas suffit… J'espère avoir une nouvelle chance de te sauver Lexa, je donnerais tout pour ça !

Je lui caresse son doux visage et l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible. Puis je m'évanouis, pour changer…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 3

Bon je commence à être habituée, je me réveille de nouveau nue contre le corps de Lexa, je sèche mes yeux pour ne pas qu'elle remarque mes larmes, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je veux juste la sauver, alors je me tais et prends sur moi. Je me répète, mais mon vœu le plus cher est juste de garder Lexa en vie, même si à chaque fois que j'arrive à éviter une catastrophe, une autre arrive, en espérant que plus rien n'arrive et qu'on arrive à s'en sortir indemne, ensemble.

Donc je résume : il faut que j'aille dans ma chambre, que je prépare la potion somnifère pour Titus et que le garde lui fasse boire. Ensuite Lexa va vouloir venir avec moi, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis c'est Lexa elle est encore plus têtue que moi si c'est possible et en plus de ça elle est doublée par Heda ! Bref, ça ne vaut même pas la peine de perdre du temps pour essayer de la convaincre alors que je suis sûre d'essuyer un échec ! Donc, ce qui serait plus simple mais aussi plus rapide, c'est de lui demander de passer par la sortie Nord de la tour qui nous fera passer par le quartier des habitations et ainsi éviter tout conflit avec Echo et ses sbires. Wouhou Clarke on dirait que tu as un plan ! Oui je me congratule moi-même vu ma situation c'est pas la pire chose que je pourrais faire, en effet je risque de finir par devenir folle à force de revivre 36 000 fois la même journée mais surtout revivre la mort de la femme que j'aime ! Il y a de quoi devenir fou non ?

Bon, motivation, je me lève, j'explique à Lexa ce que je compte faire, je fais mes petites affaires et 10 minutes plus tard, Lexa et moi sortons par la porte Nord de la tour, pas la peine de beaucoup la convaincre, un baiser à l'abris des regards et des yeux de chien battu et elle m'a cédée. Oui, bah j'utilise tout ce que je peux pour la maintenir en vie.

Nous sortons enfin de la tour quand un hurlement nous arrête.

-ATTTTTEEEEENNNNNTTTTTTIIIIIOOOONNN ! Là-haut !

Lexa et moi levons la tête vers le haut de la tour et nous avons à peine le temps de distinguer une masse sombre dévaler la tour avant qu'une pierre ne s'écrase sur le crâne de la femme magnifique à mes côtés.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible, le destin joue vraiment contre nous ! Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'une PUTAIN de pierre tombe de la tour au moment même où l'on passe en dessous et qu'elle s'écrase littéralement sur Lexa ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Je tombe lamentablement sur mes genoux et me met à hurler de tout mon soûle.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! QU'ATTENDEZ VOUS DE MOI ?!

Puis je tombe évanouie, encore une fois…

Bon là par contre faut pas abuser non plus ! Etre assassinée par Titus ou poignardée par Echo je veux bien ! Mais une pierre qui lui tombe sur la tête, ça je ne peux pas le croire… C'est une mort tellement quelconque pour la grande Heda et surtout stupide ! J'en suis là de mes réflexions ou plutôt de mon énervement quand Lexa se retourne dans le lit pour me regarder.

-Tout va bien ma belle ? tu fais une tête bizarre.

-Oui, oui ça va. Je pense juste au moment où je vais devoir te quitter… lui dis-je, en même temps je ne mens pas vraiment, soit elle meurt, soit je rejoins Arkadia pour une durée indéterminée donc dans tous les cas on ne sera plus ensemble…

-Clarke, arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer, tu vas rentrer et leur remettre les idées en place, n'oublies pas tu es un leader né !

-On verra bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, laisse-moi aller le chercher, ok ?

-Ok, mais reviens vite, il me reste encore un peu de temps à passer seule avec toi.

Bon maintenant on arrête les conneries ! Je me lève pour me rendre dans ma chambre, je drogue Titus, Lexa veut toujours m'accompagner donc j'oublie la sortie Ouest de la tour pour ne pas croiser Echo, j'oublie aussi la sortie Nord à cause de cette pierre maudite ! Donc le plus logique maintenant est de passer par la sortie Sud qui nous fera perdre un peu de temps mais on passe par la rue principale donc uniquement des commerces et énormément de monde, personne n'osera l'attaquer comme ça ! Je retourne voir Lexa et après lui avoir donné son cadeau nous décidons de prendre la route, arrivée en bas de la tour Lexa se dirige vers la sortie Ouest, je la retiens doucement par le bras.

-Lexa, pourrait-on passer par la sortie Sud et prendre la rue principale ? J'ai envie de revoir l'agitation de Polis avant de partir, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir… Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu.

-Tu es sûre Clarke, ça risque de nous faire perdre un peu de temps.

-S'il te plaît Lexa…

-Ok, comme tu le souhaites.

Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers l'endroit où Octavia m'attend ou plutôt nous attend car elle ne sait pas que Lexa nous accompagne jusqu'au blocus. Et bien que je le crois ou pas nous sommes déjà aux trois quarts du chemin et rien, je dis bien rien ne nous est encore arrivées, Lexa est toujours bien en vie à mes côtés et parait heureuse, enfin autant qu'elle peut l'être sachant qu'on se rend sur son blocus et qu'elle sera obligée d'exterminer tout mon peuple, dont moi, si je n'arrive pas à arranger la situation. Quoi que Pike m'aura peut-être tuée avant, et là je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si Lexa vient à l'apprendre. Enfin bref, je m'égare dans mes pensées là. Et je me rends compte que nous sommes presque arrivées à destination car je peux apercevoir Octavia à côté de son cheval près de la sortie.

-Prête ? Me demande Lexa.

-Autant qu'on peut l'être je pense…

-Les hommes qui vont nous escorter sont en train d'arriver, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

Nous nous approchons jusqu'à être juste devant Octavia.

-Finalement tu es venue, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, tu es la seule qui pourra nous rendre notre liberté. Me dis Octavia en souriant.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à te le dire ! Ria légèrement Lexa.

-Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais que faites-vous ici Heda ? Pas que je ne sois pas flattée au contraire.

-C'est gentil Octavia mais ne te méprends pas sur ma présence, si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour vous saluer mais pour vous accompagner au blocus ! répondit Lexa avec grand sérieux.

-Et pour quelles raisons si je puis me permettre ?

-Bien que cela ne te regarde pas Octavia, je viens pour être sûre dans un premier temps que vous arriviez saines et sauves jusqu'à Arkadia au cas où un de mes guerriers veuille faire du zèle et ne vous tue avant le lever du soleil mais aussi puisque dans tous les cas je dois me rendre sur le blocus, je suis Heda ! Il est de mon devoir d'être présente ! Alors autant faire le voyage ensemble tu ne le penses pas Octavia ?

-Si Heda veuillez m'excuser.

-Pas de soucis je peux comprendre ta demande. Nous prendrons la route directe en pleine forêt je ne veux pas perdre du temps en passant par le chemin de la rivière !

-Vous êtes sûre Heda, je pense qu'il serait mieux de passer par…

-Octavia remets-tu mes ordres en doute ?! Cria Lexa.

-Non Heda, pardon. Répondit Octavia toute penaude en baissant les yeux.

Je souris discrètement à l'échange qui vient d'avoir lieu en Lexa et Octavia. Je dirais même que Lexa m'a un peu excitée en mettant son masque de Heda pour remettre légèrement Octavia en place. Pourtant tout le monde sait à quel point Octavia a du mal à rester à sa place !

Bref, sur cette petite joute verbale nous prenons la route, nous sommes dix à voyager, Lexa, Octavia, Indra, six guerriers de Lexa ainsi que moi.

Nous étions sur la route depuis un moment, nous nous trouvions environ à mi-chemin de Polis et du blocus en pleine forêt. Octavia discutait un peu avec Indra et Lexa parlait avec plusieurs gardes de ce qu'il se passerait une fois sur le blocus. Et moi ? Et bien moi j'observe la femme que j'aime mais j'observe surtout les environs me demandant si cette fois nous sommes tranquilles ou si quelque chose va encore nous tomber dessus et tuer Lexa… Oui je sais je vois le verre à moitié vide et non à moitié plein mais je pense que personne ne peut me blâmer après ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours… Enfin vécu… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus car ce ne sont pas ces derniers jours, mais le même jour qui se répète de manière différente selon mes actions…

Mais putain Clarke pourquoi tu penses à ça ! Ça va porter malheur ! Et à peine ais-je fini de me fustiger qu'une mini armée nous encercle, ils sont au moins 40 ! Ils portent tous des peintures blanches sur leurs visages ! La Nation de Glaces ! Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont censés faire partie de la coalition de Lexa et être sur le blocus avec tout le reste de l'armée. Le combat commence, et je commence à comprendre quand je vois Echo diriger l'attaque ! Elle n'a pas réussi à coincer et tuer Lexa dans la ruelle de Polis, donc elle a décidé de le faire en pleine forêt se doutant que Lexa ne voudrait pas perdre de temps pour rejoindre son armée et elle avait donc décider de créer cette embuscade !

Je sortais mon arme pour essayer de nous défendre comme je le pouvais… Après toute cette histoire, si un jour on arrive à s'en sortir toutes les deux vivantes, il faudra que je demande à Lexa de m'apprendre à me défendre, je ne veux plus paraître faible ! je tire sur tous les guerriers ennemis que je peux, tout en voyant Lexa, Octavia et les autres se battre pour leur vie enfin les autres… Il ne reste qu'un des guerriers de notre escorte les autres ont déjà été assassinés. Je me prends un coup derrière la tête et je tombe complétement sonnée, je regarde les autres se battre… Indra et le dernier de nos guerriers tombent au combat, il ne reste plus que Lexa et Octavia contre une quinzaine de guerriers de la Nation des Glaces. Octavia trébuche et se prend une épée dans l'abdomen. Lexa me jette un rapide regard alors que je suis toujours incapable de bouger. Ce regard était celui de trop, celui qui a apporté son attention autre part le temps de deux petites secondes… Secondes qui ont été suffisantes pour que Echo et un autre guerrier foncent sur Lexa. Lexa se prend un coup de masse dans le dos, ce qui la fait tomber à genou et Echo en profite pour lui trancher la gorge !

J'essaye de hurler mais le cri reste coincé au fond de ma gorge, je vois Lexa poser ses mains sur sa trachée en tombant, elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de les fermer et de ne plus les rouvrir. Echo rigole, d'un rire sadique et hystérique. Elle dit qu'elle a enfin tué Heda et qu'elle a vengée sa Reine ! Puis elle s'approche de moi.

-Tu vois Clarke, ta belle et forte Heda est enfin tombée. Au final ce n'était qu'une faible comme l'a toujours dit ma Reine. Je devrais te tuer mais c'est une mort trop douce pour toi Wanheda ! Alors tu vas rester là, regarder le corps de Lexa jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de bouger. Avec un peu de chance tu arriveras à Arkadia à temps et tu pourras raconter ce que tu as vu, sinon tu mourras par les hommes de ta chère Heda, ria-t-elle.

Puis elle partit en emportant le reste de ses guerriers avec elle ainsi que les corps de ceux tombés au combat pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à eux. Et elle me laissa là, seule avec les corps de mes amis et de la femme que j'aime. Je rampe jusqu'à Lexa qui commence à devenir froide comme la mort, j'arrive à peine à poser ma main sur sa joue avant de m'évanouir…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 4, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre normalement. Merci à tous et bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 4

Je me réveille de nouveau au côté de Lexa dans son lit. Non mais sérieux là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je la sauve à chaque fois et à chaque fois un nouveau truc nous tombe dessus ! Bon le reste était plutôt « simple » à éviter, mais comment éviter cette mini armée de la Nation des Glaces ?! On réfléchit Clarke ! Titus c'est bon, il va refaire un bon gros dodo. La ruelle c'est bon on passe par un autre côté et on l'évite donc c'est ok. La pierre de la tour, elle tombe si elle veut mais pas sur la tête de ma copine (Sur la tête de personne d'ailleurs si possible) ! Par contre pour cette putain de Nation des Glaces ça va être compliqué…

Bon si je me rappelle bien, pendant la bataille Octavia a juré en disant je cite : « On n'aurait pas dû écouter cette putain d'Heda à deux balles et prendre comme je l'avais prévu un itinéraire moins prévisible bordel ! » (Oui, elle était en colère contre Lexa, ce qui peut se comprendre car elles ont toutes les deux finis par y perdre la vie…). Donc logiquement, il faut prendre l'itinéraire prévu par O' ! Maintenant pour le faire avaler à Lexa ça risque d'être compliqué… Bon déjà il faut que je m'occupe de Titus si je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Donc sortir de la chambre, prendre la porte Sud de la tour pour passer par la rue principale pour éviter la ruelle ainsi que la pierre tombée de la tour. Arrivées près d'Octavia la joute verbale entre la femme que j'aime et O' commence. Toujours aussi excitant d'ailleurs. Clarke ! Concentre toi bordel ! Arrête de rêvasser sur le corps nu de Lexa contre le tien. Argh Stop ! Et là arrive le moment fatidique où je vais devoir intervenir si je ne veux pas les regarder mourir.

-…

-Pas de soucis je peux comprendre ta demande. Nous prendrons la route directe en pleine forêt je ne veux pas perdre du temps en passant par le chemin de la rivière !

-Vous êtes sûre Heda, je pense qu'il serait mieux de passer par…

-Octavia remets tu mes ordres en doute ?! Cria Lexa.

-Non Heda, pardon. Répondit Octavia toute penaude en baissant les yeux.

-Lexa, je pense qu'il serait bon d'écouter l'itinéraire d'Octavia avant de prendre une décision ça pourrait peut-être, être plus raisonnable. Non ? Lexa et O' me regardent toutes les deux incrédules que j'ai osée intervenir.

-Pardon ?! Dis Lexa en me fixant avec des yeux légèrement noirs.

-Octavia, par où voulais-tu passer ? Dis-je à O' en évitant Lexa.

-Euh… Et bien, je pensais passer par le chemin de la rivière, cet itinéraire est moins prévisible que le chemin direct, sachant que des personnes désirent nous tuer Clarke et moi donc moins de risque. Et sauf votre respect Heda, il me semble que des personnes désirent aussi vous tuer que ce soit pour votre décision sur le Skaikru mais aussi après la mort de Nia et le remplacement par son fils… Répondis Octavia avec tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Elle n'a pas tort, Lexa ça serait plus prudent tu ne crois pas ? Je lui dis en prenant mes yeux de chien battu après tout si je fais tout ça c'est pour lui sauver la vie ! Je ne fais rien de mal alors autant essayer de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

-OK… Lexa cède.

On prend la route tous ensemble, on est toujours 10 c'est déjà une bonne chose. Enfin après des heures de marche nous arrivons enfin au blocus sans encombre. Qui aurait pu y croire ? moi honnêtement j'ai eu de gros doutes mais enfin nous y sommes nous allons pouvoir faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Après avoir tout réglé je pourrais retournée près de la femme que j'aime et vivre à Polis avec elle. C'est tout ce que je demande après tout, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Cependant Lexa ne s'arrête pas au bloc, elle le traverse avec nous et décide contre la volonté de ses conseillers de nous accompagner avec deux de ses guerriers au plus près d'Arkadia mais assez loin quand même pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec les hommes de Pike. J'accepte avec réticence mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Vu la tête de Lexa je ne pense pas. Après tout, jusque-là tout s'est bien passé, plus aucun risque de se faire attaquer maintenant.

-Clarke, détend-toi, tout va bien se passer je ne vais pas m'approcher trop près d'Arkadia, il n'y aura aucun problème ma belle, me dit Lexa en murmurant pour ne pas se faire entendre par ses gardes. Dès que tout sera fini tu viendras me rejoindre à Polis, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une proposition ?

-Oui Clarke, c'en est une et tu le sais, je t'ai déjà proposé de rester à Polis sous ma protection.

-Donc, dès que tout sera fini tu aimerais que je revienne en temps qu'ambassadrice c'est bien ça ? Je lui demande en espérant que ce ne soit pas la seule raison pour qu'elle veuille mon retour à Polis.

-Oui et non Clarke.

-Comment ça ?

\- Un jour, tu m'as dit que la vie ce n'est pas seulement survivre et qu'un jour nous n'aurions peut-être plus rien à devoir à nos peuples…

-Oui et ? Où veux-tu en venir ? Je…

-Chut, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour nous puissions ne plus rien devoir à nos peuples car nous sommes des leaders mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne veux plus seulement survire, je veux vivre ma vie pleinement alors si nous arrivons à régler le problème qu'il y a en ce moment à Arkadia, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de garder notre monde et nos peuples en paix, tu ne crois pas ?

-Surement mais…

-Attends je n'ai pas encore fini. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que dès que tout sera fini il n'y aura plus de conflits, alors certes, je dirigerai toujours la coalition, j'aurais toujours des choses à régler entre les différents clans et tu seras une de mes ambassadrices mais j'aimerais que tu sois plus. J'aimerais, si tu le souhaites et si ce moment dans ma chambre signifie plus qu'un simple adieu, tu deviennes ma compagne, officiellement, je tiens vraiment à toi Clarke plus que je n'ai tenu à Costia et pourtant elle était mon premier amour.

-Lexa, je… Commençais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais lui dire que bien sur j'acceptais, que je l'aime et que je veux finir ma vie avec elle.

-Non, ne me réponds pas maintenant s'il te plait. Je veux que tu te concentres sur ta mission et que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir, ok ?

-Ok mais c'est tout réfléchis. Mais je comprends que tu désires attendre, que tout soit réglé, et puis après tout tu changeras peut-être d'avis, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil et elle me répondit avec un sourire éclatant. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Lexa me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tempe, alors que toutes les personnes autour de nous, nous attendaient un peu plus loin pour nous laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu entendre notre conversation car nous nous étions arrêtées un peu avant eux.

Tout semblait parfait. J'étais dans les bras de la femme que j'aime et elle était toujours en vie pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pas de meurtre, pas d'embuscade et pas de pierre qui s'échappe de la tour pour finir sur le magnifique visage de la femme dans mes bras. Tout était parfait. Enfin presque… En effet, tout serait parfait si je n'avais pas besoin de retourner à Arkadia et remettre la situation dans le droit chemin pour faire revenir la paix entre nos peuples.

Lexa fini par reculer et rejoindre le reste de notre escorte pour avancer encore un peu et nous retrouver au plus près d'Arkadia avant de devoir se séparer.

Lexa, Octavia et moi discutons du plan à mettre en place au sein d'Arkadia pour remettre Marcus au pouvoir à la place de Pike et d'emmener ce dernier devant les natifs pour sa sanction qui permettra la mise en place définitive de la paix.

Nous allions nous séparer quand je vois une ombre bouger dans les bosquets. Et merde, je vois Bellamy et Pike sortir fusils à la main, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Lexa était allongée par terre avec une balle dans la tête… Je fixe de nouveau mon regard sur les deux derniers arrivant et voit Pike avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et le canon du fusil de Bellamy fumer. Bellamy, c'est lui qui avait tiré, lui qui avait exécuter la femme que j'aime… Je m'avance vers lui les poings serrés et je lui colle une droite monumentale en pleine tête !

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Pour la justice, pour permettre à notre peuple de sortir du blocus et de vivre librement hors de ses lois archaïques !

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de plus argumenter ça ne servirait à rien vu que Lexa est déjà morte. Je ne pleurs même plus, je n'en ai plus la force… Je me dirige vers la femme que j'aime et je l'embrasse. Dieu merci, je sens l'évanouissement arriver, tout va recommencer même si je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je m'évanoui encore une fois avec une grande peine dans mon cœur…

 _A bientôt pour la suite. Bonne fin de soirée._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, malheureusement elle touche à sa fin car voici le dernier chapitre._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et particulièrement Clexakru4ever et Nut5 qui ont commentés régulièrement._

 _Clexakru4ever : Merci pour tes commentaires ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire._

 _Nut5 : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. Et si c'est possible et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite et fin._

 _Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous donne une petite info, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfiction qui devrait être bien plus longue que celle-ci, je ne sais pas quand je la posterais car j'aimerais avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance._

 _Encore merci et bonne lecture. Bisous._

CHAPITRE 5

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois nue dans le lit de Lexa et en sa compagnie. Mais ce réveil est bizarre enfin bizarre, vu ce que je vis depuis quelques matins, je ne suis pas sûre que bizarre soit le mot. Bref, je remarque que la chambre n'est pas exactement aménagée comme lors de mon dernier « réveil ». De plus, nous ne sommes pas en plein milieu de la journée mais plutôt à l'aube… Lexa se réveille et se tourne directement vers moi.

-Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?

-Lexa ? Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

-Mon amour, comme je le fais tous les jours depuis environ deux ans. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle, veux-tu que je fasse venir ta mère ?

Mon amour ? Ma mère. Et là tout me revient en mémoire. Je venais de faire un cauchemar ! Quand je suis sortie de la chambre de Lexa, après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, pour me rendre à Arkadia. Titus et Murphy étaient bien là, Lexa est bien sortie de la chambre et elle s'est bien pris une balle perdue mais dans la réalité j'ai réussi à la sauver. Et oui, dans la réalité j'ai sauvé la femme de ma vie !

 **FLASHBACK**

J'ai sauvé Lexa mais elle ne peut pas partir sur le blocus avec nous pour deux raisons.

La première : elle est encore faible après la balle qu'elle a reçue, bien que têtue comme elle, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait. La deuxième raison est qu'elle doit s'occuper de Titus et lui trouver un remplaçant avant de partir. Du coup, elle ne sera présente sur le blocus que demain en fin de matinée. Je pars donc seule avec Octavia et Murphy pour Arkadia et nous arrivons au camp sans encombre.

Sur le camp, les partisans de Pike nous accueillent en pointant leurs fusils sur moi. Sympa le retour « à la maison ». Ma mère cours vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, elle m'avait manquée. Marcus arrive peu après elle et me salue chaleureusement alors que ma mère me sert toujours très fort contre elle. Bellamy arrive, me sépare assez violemment de ma mère et me prend fortement le bras pour essayer de m'emmener en cellule sur ordre de Pike. J'arrive à me dégager de sa prise et monte en hauteur pour faire un discours.

-Peuple d'Arkadia écoutez-moi ! Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra plus sortir du camp jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Balivernes ! S'exclamèrent Pike et certains de ses plus fidèles partisans, bien que la plupart des gens se sentent très concernés par mes propos et attendent que je poursuive mon explication.

-Non, tout ce que je dis est vrai, toutes les personnes sortant de ce camp à partir de maintenant seront exécutées par les Natifs à moins que… Pike me coupe.

-Vous voyez, ces Natifs sont des barbares, ils pensent pouvoir nous parquer comme du bétail et nous faire obéir comme des moutons ! Et…

Il suffit ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos préjugés à la con ! Si les Natifs nous encerclent, c'est pour une seule et unique raison : nous empêcher de tuer plus de personnes innocentes. Les trois cents guerriers tués par Pike et ses soldats n'étaient pas là pour nous attaquer mais seulement pour nous protéger face à une possible attaque de la Nation des Glaces. Pour avoir cette armée, j'ai dû négocier car nous faisons partie de la coalition et que le devoir du Heda est de protéger tous ses clans ! Mais vous, vous les avez exécutés dans leur sommeil ! Les barbares, c'est vous !

Devant mon discours, les armes se baissent et ils commencent à se rendre compte de leur erreur.

-Je sais comment mettre fin au blocus, il nous suffit de changer notre dirigeant et de le livrer aux Natifs. A partir de ce moment-là, Heda, qui a littéralement risqué sa vie pour que nous fassions parti de la coalition, remettra la paix entre nos peuples et nous pourrons vivre libre et échanger avec les autres clans, pour non plus survivre mais plutôt vivre ensemble !

Pike bien énervé par mon discours sort son arme et la pointe sur moi.

-Ça suffit, traîtresse ! Tu mérites la mort et tu vas l'avoir ! Me hurle-t-il.

Il n'a pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution que Miller et son père, deux soldats qui lui étaient fidèle, prennent son arme et l'immobilise. Je me dirige vers lui et lui arrache son pin's avant de le lancer à Marcus qui le rattrape de justesse.

-Ça, ça ne t'appartient plus et n'aurais jamais dû t'appartenir ! Marcus prends-en soin et fait en sorte de régler tout ce bordel car je ne serais pas toujours là pour réparer vos conneries ! Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir obligée à revenir de force ici encore une fois ! Dis-je à Pike en lui collant une gifle violente.

Bellamy s'approche de moi, mécontent et sans réfléchir, je lui mets un direct du gauche qui le déstabilise et le fait tomber au sol en se tenant la mâchoire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violant à la base mais ce monde m'a changé et j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir réparer les erreurs de mon peuple. Je me tourne vers Bellamy et m'explique.

-Je suis partie à la base car je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces conneries de guerre entre nous et les Natifs ! Et parce que je te pensais assez fort et intelligent pour continuer sans moi sur le chemin de la paix ! Mais non, à la première difficulté, monsieur Bellamy, s'allie à Pike et tu exécutes des innocents. Non mais tu as perdu la tête ma parole !

-Clarke, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu reviennes définitivement avec nous, avec moi, car je t'aime ! Me répond Bellamy en se relevant.

-Mais tu es malade, ce n'est pas en exécutant des gens que je serais revenue de mon plein grés. D'ailleurs, je ne serais jamais revenue définitivement car j'aime mon poste à Polis ! Et je ne serais encore moins revenue pour toi, je ne t'aime pas Bellamy. Enfin pas de la façon dont toi tu as l'air de m'aimer. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, maintenant tu me dégoute ! Enfermez-le, le nouveau Chancelier décidera de son sort.

-Et pour Pike ? Et pour la suite ?

-Menottez-le et enfermez-le ! Par contre je ne veux pas qu'il ait le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas Bellamy. Miller, toi et ton père, vous le surveillez. Octavia et moi l'emmènerons au blocus demain pour le livrer à Heda. En espérant que ce geste prouve notre bonne foi et mette définitivement la paix dans toute la coalition dont nous faisons partie je vous rappelle.

Sur ces belles paroles je me dirige vers l'intérieur de la station, suivie par Octavia, Marcus et ma mère. Nous passons l'après-midi à mettre en place notre futur et toutes les actions qui pourraient être susceptibles d'intéresser Heda pour espérer conclure des accords avec les autres clans.

Le lendemain Octavia et moi prenons la route pour le blocus avec un Pike attaché et bâillonné. Après 30 minutes de marche, nous nous retrouvons encerclés par des Natifs très bien armés. Octavia et moi déposons nos armes sur le sol pour prouver notre bonne foi et demandons une audience avec Heda. Pike commence à s'agiter mais je l'assomme d'un coup derrière la tête et demande à un des guerriers de le porter pour nous amener à Lexa.

Nous arrivons à la tente de Heda et pendant plusieurs heures nous discutons de la fin du blocus et du sort de Pike. Il est décidé qu'il sera exécuté selon la tradition Trikru et donc par 100 coups de couteau et que de là découlera la paix et l'intégration définitive du Skykru dans la coalition et que je retrouverais ma place d'ambassadeur à Polis. La discussion dure encore une heure car je demande à avoir ma propre garde du nom d'Octavia pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre son amour avec Lincoln dans le peuple qu'elle a choisi. La mise à prix de la tête de Lincoln est donc abrogée. Octavia est ravie. Nous nous retrouvons au crépuscule pour le châtiment de Pike.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Tout cela s'est passé il y a deux ans et nos peuples vivent maintenant en harmonie et en paix. Ma mère et Marcus sont désormais ensemble bien qu'il leur aura fallu encore un an après l'exécution de Pike pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. Octavia et Lincoln sont parents de jumeaux depuis un an et demi.

Et Bellamy est content d'être tonton mais il n'a pas le droit de quitter le territoire d'Arkadia et encore moi de se rendre à Polis, il n'a plus le droit non plus de porter ou de se servir d'une arme à feu. C'est sa punition pour avoir trahi nos valeurs. Bien que Lexa trouve cette sanction trop juste, elle s'y est faite avec le temps. Surtout depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux car elle fait sa tata gâteau avec eux et que du coup elle est plus présente pour eux que Bellamy ne le sera jamais. C'est mesquin mais je l'aime comme ça.

Et pour moi, et bien je vis le parfait amour depuis 2 ans. Dès la fin du blocus je suis retournée avec Lexa et comme elle me l'avait demandé j'ai accepté d'être sa compagne officiellement, nous nous sommes mariées quelques mois plus tard. Nous ne voulions pas attendre plus vu tout ce qu'il nous était déjà arrivées, nous voulions vivre à fond notre amour tout en prenant soin de notre peuple.

Je suis donc dans mon lit, dans ma chambre et avec ma femme à Polis. Et tout ce que je viens de vivre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'embrasse ma femme en entendant des pleurs de bébés. Lexa se lève doucement.

-Je vais la chercher, je reviens mon amour et quand tu seras prête tu me raconteras ton cauchemar.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter mon ange, tout cela est du passé. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Lexa sort de la chambre par une petite porte et reviens avec un bébé dans les bras et me le tend.

-Coucou Madi, tu sais que tu es notre petite princesse ? Notre petit miracle ?

Lexa nous prend dans ses bras dans le lit et nous regarde avec amour. Madi est vraiment un miracle. J'ai accouchée i jours et honnêtement je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comment elle a été conçue, enfin mon esprit scientifique n'est pas sûr. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais trompé Lexa. D'ailleurs elle ne l'a jamais pensé, elle m'a parlé d'une croissance de notre peuple sur les Heda, que s'ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir naturellement un enfant alors qu'ils en avaient le désir, la flamme pouvait aider et selon elle c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai eu du mal à concevoir cette idée mais quand je vois la peau légèrement halée de ma princesse, son petit nez et ses cheveux bruns, je ne peux pas croire que Lexa n'est pas sa mère biologique, même si je l'ai portée.

Bref ma vie est géniale je suis heureuse avec ma femme et ma fille, de plus nos peuples sont en paix. Depuis deux ans il n'y a plus aucune guerre mais seulement quelques conflits réglés rapidement. La paix règne enfin et tout le monde est heureux, enfin je l'espère. Pourvu que ça continue !

 **THE END**


End file.
